


Come to Me

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Killua hissed and dragged Gon off his bedroom windowsill by his drenched shirt. “You can’t just- just serenade me in the middle of the night!”





	

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Killua hissed and dragged Gon off his bedroom windowsill by his drenched shirt. “You can’t just- just serenade me in the middle of the night!”

“W-why n-not?” Gon asked as Killua locked the glass window, shutting out the storm and rain.

“Because you’ll wake up my parents, dumbass!”

“What ifff I don’t c-care?”

 “ _I_ care!” Killua snapped back. He turned around with a scowl. “It’s bad enough that they know we’re friends, if they find out we’re dating, they’ll-”

Gon interrupted, eyes flashing in the dark, “Let them do their worst! I can ta-take them!”

“Mhm, sure. Tell me that without your teeth chattering and maybe I’ll believe you,” Killua said with a shake of his head. “Seriously, Gon. Why’d you come all the way out here? I’ll see you tomorrow in school.”

A strange expression crossed Gon’s face, but he looked down before Killua could catch more then a glimpse.

“I. Um.” He sniffed and Killua watched as water dripped off his hair and onto the tan carpet.

Killua sighed. Even though Gon had woken him up, he could never stay angry at the soaking wet teen. He just looked so damn pitiful.

“C’mon, follow me,” Killua said softly. Gon blinked at him, and his cheeks flushed when he saw Killua’s extended hand. He took it, gently, like it was something fragile and Killua’s heart skipped a beat. He made sure not to let that show in his face- Gon’s teasing was relentless- and quietly led his boyfriend to the bathroom.

He flicked on the light and Gon winced. Killua pointed to the toilet and ordered, “Sit.”

Gon did as he was told while Killua searched the closet for a towel. He grabbed the softest one he could find before returning to Gon’s side. He shoved the towel on Gon’s head and roughly rubbed it against his hair.

“Ow! Ow, Killua, _ow,_ that hurts-”

“That’s what you get for crashing at my house for no apparent reason,” Killua said, smirking evilly and loving every second of it.

“It wasn’t for no reason!”

“Oh, yeah? Then how come I don’t hear-”

Gon caught Killua’s wrist, forcing him to stop. He slowly raised his gaze to meet Killua’s, and the look in his gold-brown eyes made Killua forget how to breathe.

He swallowed, not missing the way Gon’s gaze jumped to his throat.

He croaked out, “Gon. What-?”

Gon was suddenly on his feet and Killua found himself pulled forward into a tight embrace.

“G-Gon?” Killua stammered. Gon’s arms were locked around him, his face shoved into the crook of Killua’s neck. They were so close that Killua could feel the faint but frantic pounding of Gon’s heart against his own.

Killua frowned. “Hey.” He reached up to brush Gon’s still-damp locks. “Hey. What’s going on, what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” came the muffled reply. Gon’s breath made goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Well,” he said as steadily as possible. “It has to be something. I know you’re weird, but not like this.”

Gon pulled away, brows furrowed. “Does that bother you? That I’m weird?”

“What? No, why- why would you even ask that? We’re best friends, aren’t we?”

To Killua’s relief, a smile tugged on the corners of Gon’s lips. “Yeah. And boyfriends.”

Killua successfully ignored the warmth rising to his cheeks. “That too.”

Gon tilted his head to the side as he considered Killua. The towel lay on the tile floor, forgotten, but Killua didn’t think he’d forget the deep yearning in Gon’s heavy stare.

Killua resisted the urge to look away. “Gon. Really, just tell me what’s going on.”

“Would you hate it, really, if your parents found out about us?” Gon asked abruptly.

Killua’s mouth fell open. “I- uh, I don’t…know? I never really thought about it? That’s normally something I actually try to avoid on a daily basis? Why? Does it have something to do with-”

Gon swiftly dropped down to his knees and Killua’s words died in his throat.

Gon glanced up at him, almost shy in the movement, and took one of Killua’s limp hands.

“Killua,” he said seriously. “I like you. A lot.”

“I would hope so,” Killua managed to say and Gon grinned.

“Well, yeah. That’s why I asked you out at the beginning of the summer. But.” He paused. Killua suddenly noticed how red Gon’s face was turning, how Gon’s hand was no longer wet from rain but now bordered on sweaty-

Gon blurted out, “Killua! I! I want to take you to prom!”

Killua’s eyes flew open wide and his heart abruptly took off, pulse accelerating to a point that it almost made him go lightheaded. He moved his mouth, but no words came out.

Prom? Did Gon just say- _prom?!_

Gon rubbed his thumb over Killua’s fingers nervously. “I- I’m sorry it came out of the blue like that! It’s just, well, I’ve been thinking about if for a while now, and I don’t want anyone else to ask you before I get the chance, so I had to come here right away-”

“What?!” The sheer absurdity of Gon’s words caused Killua’s brain to start working again. “Gon, who in their right mind would ask me out when everyone at school knows that we’re- that we’re, _y’know.”_

“…a couple?” Gon finished, eyes innocently wide and Killua inwardly groaned.

“Yes,” he said through gritted teeth. “A couple.”

“But your family doesn’t know!” Gon pointed out. “And I was scared, ‘cause what if they find someone for you to take instead of me?”

“I’d turn them down, obviously!”

“Would you?” Gon asked and Killua’s stomach flipped.

The expression on his face must have said something, because Gon softened his tone, “Killua, it’s okay. I know what they’re like. So, that’s why I figured that I would ask you first. That way they can’t force you to do something you don’t want.”

Killua let out a long breath. “But you’re essentially forcing me to tell them the truth.”

“Mm, I guess, when you put it that way…yeah.”

Killua snorted and squeezed Gon’s hands. “Selfish as always, huh?”

Gon shrugged. “I’m trying. But I think I’ll always be selfish when it comes to you.”

_Holy shit._

Killua lifted his head to the ceiling to stop Gon from seeing how much those simple words affected him. He could feel his pulse racing through every inch of his body, and his heart swelled in his chest. He was definitely heads-over-heels in love with this boy, no matter how many times he tried to deny it or convince himself otherwise.

“Well?” came Gon’s quiet question and Killua looked back down.

Gon was biting his bottom lip. He kept nervously clenching and unclenching Killua’s hands in his own, like he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

Gon was waiting for his answer, Killua realized and a small smile crept its way onto his face.

“Stupid,” he murmured, tugging his hands out of Gon’s. He crouched slightly and gently cupped his boyfriend’s warming face before pressing their lips together.

When he leaned back, Gon’s eyes were glazed and unfocused.

“Is that- is that a yes?” Gon asked dazedly.

Killua just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter. Title is from the song 'Come to Me' by The Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> This was the result of an anon request for “What the hell is wrong with you?!” from a heated argument sentence prompt thingy. I really liked how it turned out, and some people couldn't read it on tumblr for some reason, so its here now! At my high school, they would've called this a 'promposal' haha
> 
> Thanks for reading! Here's my tumblr: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/
> 
> (oh, and Happy Halloween! :3 )


End file.
